


Burgermeister

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Animal Death, Anime, Card Games, Cultural Differences, Dark Comedy, Dinner, Disney References, Drama, Duelling, Fairy Tale Elements, Family Drama, Gen, Germany, Hamburgers, Humor, In-Laws, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romeo and Juliet References, Slash, Wedding Planning, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Rebecca Hopkins helps Kaiba Mokuba and Leonhart von Schroider over a wedding planning dinner with Leon’s domineering mother.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba/Leon von Schroeder
Kudos: 3





	Burgermeister

Burgermeister

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters series.

Pairing: Established Mokuba x Leon.

Summary:

Rebecca Hopkins helps Kaiba Mokuba and Leonhart von Schroider over a wedding planning dinner with Leon’s domineering mother.

* * *

Frau von Schroider’s wicked stare ensured Mokuba paid extra attention to what fork he used.

He mulled how refined his tastes would have to be to deter her unbroken examination of him, concluding it’d just be another meddlesome precondition of the forthcoming union she openly disfavoured.

For her to make Jonouchi shut it…Phenomenal! Usually, verbal abuse only Angel’s Dice’d the loser dog Duelist’s clapback.

But the engaged stood on ironclad foundation.

KaibaCorp’s VP chewed firm venison.

Fish and white bread went down easy. _Deer_ was the unglossed, un-Disneyfied fairy tale with a dark ending that might kill him. More upsetting because the game was delivered from the woods, recently shot.

Outmatch that freshness!

Neither family’s eldest pulled himself away from work to share the meal. Seto hadn’t been inside the castle, and assigned Isono to arrange a conference call appearance at the wedding later that year.

Mokuba, for what it was worth, assessed value in this. He rather the tensions between the Kaibas and von Schroiders not escalate into final attack orders.

Since Seto and Siegfried skipped, Mokuba and Leon invited Rebecca as an alternate. Scarily, she appeared immune to the elitism shown by the von Schroider matriarch.

So the silent doom the patrician noblewoman promised Jonouchi, Rebecca locked a ring of magnetism around her.

“Would you like burgers like Rebecca, Mokuba?”

“Leonhart! I won’t have you lowering our customs to those of commoners, least of all, unbearable _American_ commoners!”

Rebecca glowered, swallowing empty air.

“I apologize, Mother. Please excuse my disgrace of Father’s name.”

With her eyes on him, Leon gave his sweater vest a subtle brush, and Rebecca snuck one of her burgers off the table, passing it to Mokuba under her napkin.

If duelling incognito taught Leon anything, it was to do everything his mother required, but also do everything she forbade him from doing, without her knowing.

_Auf Wiedersehen, good, greasy sandwich._


End file.
